Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)/Life is Like a Rose
Life is Like a Rose is the 3rd episode of Season 2 in Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Characters Featured Characters * Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Alpha Owl / Carlie Cooper (joins Horizon High) ** Edith Supporting Characters * Iron Man / Tony Stark ** F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Rescue / Virginia "Pepper" Potts (first appearance) * Horizon High ** Max Modell ** Helen Cho * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Yuri Watanabe ** War Machine / James "Rhodey" Rhodes (first appearance) Antagonists * Kingpin / Wilson Fisk ** Rose / Richard Fisk * A.I.M. ** Scientist Supreme / Andrew Fortson ** Ultimo (first appearance) * Frightful Four ** Overdrive ** Sand-Girl / Keemia Alvarado ** Scorpion / Mac Gargan ** Electro / Max Dillon Other Characters * Betty Brant * Harry Osborn (mentioned only) * Norman Osborn (mentioned only) Plot One week after he and his friends returned home from their summer trip in Rio de Janeiroevents from previous episode, Peter Parker (who narrates that he is starting his second year as Spider-Man) is with Tony Stark / Iron Man in battling against Ultimo, a super android of stolen A.I.M. technology which is going for a rampage in New York. The two get help from Carlie Cooper / Alpha Owl's drone Edith, which penetrates the android's shell and disables its circuits. As Peter and Carlie go attend to their internship at Stark Industries, the mastermind behind Ultimo's control notices Edith's core being composed of Neuro-Cortex and proclaims: "That robot's power core will be mine.". In Stark Expo, Peter and Carlie are presenting their science projects to other attendants and guests, including Dr. Helen ChoCho works at Horizon High since ''Bloodlines'', Stark's old friend and S.H.I.E.L.D. commander James Rhodes and Stark's fiancee and fellow executive Pepper Potts. Both are praised for their successful projects. Later on, Peter continues his studies at Horizon High School, where Carlie (who is enrolling at Horizon as a new student as well) is assigned to present her project, which is powered by the Neuro-Cortex. Just then, the school is attacked by a new armored delinquent only called "The Rose", who is exacting to claim the Neuro-Cortex resources for his father. Spider-Man defeats the Rose and unmasks him for the policemen, who recognize him as Richard Fisk, the son of Wilson Fisk / Kingpin, making Spider-Man find out that Richard had broken Kingpin out of prisonFisk has been in jail since Face it, Tiger!. Richard consequently breaks out of both Spider-Man and the officers' grasp and escapes, but not before Spider-Man puts a tracker in Richard's suit. Regrouping with Yuri Watanabe, Spider-Man oversees footage of Richard with Kingpin, who had just hijacked A.I.M.'s newly developed version of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, which Fisk plans to use to terrorize New York in order to rebuild Fisk Industries. Spider-Man (accompanied by Alpha Owl through Edith) volunteers to intercept Fisk in the A.I.M. vessel, although Watanabe advises him to beware of other villains who are after not only A.I.M.'s stolen tech, but the Neuro-Cortex within Edith as well. Taking up Watanabe's warnings, Alpha Owl oversees footage of A.I.M. Scientist Supreme hiring the Frightful Four (Overdrive, Sand Girl, Electro and Scorpion) to retrieve the stolen vessel and obtain the Neuro-Cortex with it, to which Spider-Man begins discussing a strategy with Carlie along the way. Meanwhile, Kingpin berates at Richard for having not completed his mission the way it should have been done and implants a mind control device on him to make sure he would be made "more obedient". Spider-Man and Alpha Owl arrive at the A.I.M. Vessel while working to avoid being seeing by the Frightful Four members, who arrive decimating the mind-controlled A.I.M. agents present. Taking advantage of the villains' distraction, Spider-Man confronts Fisk and, despite subduing him, is taking to a fight by the mind-controlled Richard, who pins him down while Kingpin destroys Edith, eager to finally obtain the Neuro-Cortex core. Just as Fisk puts the core in his technologic cane, however, the Vessel's defense systems begin to malfunction; having predicted that Kingpin would possibly aim for Edith, Spider-Man had disconnected Edith's brain from her body and replaced it for a Trojan Horse virus he and Carlie had created in Stark Industries. Spider-Man breaks free from Richard's grasp, damaging the mind control device on him, and connects Edith's brain into a bigger and stronger Ultimo unit which Carlie converts into "Athena" and joins Spider-Man's fight. The two continue fighting Kingpin before they are ambushed by the Frightful Four, and joined by Iron Man, Rhodes (as War Machine) and Pepper (as Rescue). On the middle of the fight, Spider-Man convinces a disillusioned Richard to stand against his father and avoid making the same mistake Harry Osborn committedevents from ''Turning Point, Part 2: The Goblin War''. Richard attacks Kingpin and neutralizes him as Spider-Man and Rhodes redirect the A.I.M. vessel towards the Mojave Desert, where it crash-lands and explodes after the heroes evacuate with the apprehended villains. Richard discards his power suit and surrenders to the authorities for his crimes as Kingpin and the Frightful Four are taken to the Cellar. Peter returns the damaged Edith to Carlie while vowing to help in fixing her. The two continue their studies together as they are visited by Stark and Pepper, who again voice their genuine appreciation for Peter and Carlie's dedication and gently present Carlie with a new anti-gravity wheelchair, which she gratefully accepts. Voice Cast * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Tara Strong as the Alpha Owl / Carlie Cooper * Ming-Na Wen as Dr. Helen Cho * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Erica Lindbeck as Rescue / Pepper Potts * Ogie Banks as War Machine / James Rhodes * Sumalee Montano as Yuri Watanabe, F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Fred Tatasciore as Max Modell, Scientist Supreme / Andrew Fortson * Grey DeLisle as Betty Brant * Daryl Sabara as The Rose / Richard Fisk * Clancy Brown as Kingpin / Wilson Fisk * Sofia Carson as Sandgirl / Keemia Alvarado * Jason Spisak as Scorpion / Mac Gargan * Troy Baker as Electro / Max Dillon * Matthew Mercer as Overdrive Trivia * After initializing Athena, Alpha Owl is heard quoting: "Athena online! Ready for action!". Those lines were similar to Bruticus in the 2012 video game Transformers: Fall of Cybertron story chapter: "Combaticons Combine". References Category:Episodes Category:Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)